Angel Of Mercy
by ScarletmarieXxtwilightxX
Summary: many secrets in this story every thing is very unexpected but everything happens for a reason right?   please review im new at this!


_** I stood in my room starring at myself in my mirror. The dress fit perfect, my hair in loose curls with a curl pinned back on each side.**_  
_** "I can do this " I whispered to myself... Who am I kidding! I can't do this he's my best friend I can't tell him all of a suddenly I love you!Why am I even going to homecoming I hate dances.**_  
_** "Bella its time to go!" My mom interrupted thoughts. I looked around my room for my ratty old converse. Where are they! Damnit Alice. I walked down the stairs trying not to fall.**_  
_** " Mom , where are my converse?" I asked at the bottom step.**_  
_** " Alice took them so you wouldn't wear them with that dress." She said handing me a box. I opened the box and there were a pair of red peep toe heals... Wonderful.**_  
_** " How am I suppose to walk in these?" I asked.**_  
_** "Like any other girl? Sweetie you can't wear sneakers to homecoming"**_  
_** " They're not sneakers there converse low tops! Now mom I really can't walk in these. I'm way to much of a klutz" I looked at the little death traps and glared.**_  
_** "Sweetie your dad picked them out. He thought maybe if he got you these you wouldn't be mad at him for not being here tonight. " Oh... My dad left for another business trip he's gone to 3 this past month.**_  
_** " Oh.." I put the death traps on and tried to stand up.**_  
_** " Aww sweetie you look so pretty! Do you have a date?" She asked.**_  
_** " No mom I don't have a date. " I looked out the window and saw Alice and the rest of Cullens (Edward,Emmett, and there parents) leaving there house. The Cullens live right across the street from us we've all grown up together. There's something different about there parents though. Not in a bad way though ,they're kind loving people, but there's something different.**_  
_** "Knock knock!" Alice said opening the door peeking her head in.**_  
_** "Thanks for taking my shoes" I said sarcastically.**_  
_** " Aww your welcome!" She laughed. "Come on Bella we have to take our group picture!" She said well grabbing my arm dragging me outside my mom followed with her camera.**_  
_** " Where's Rose and Jasper?" I asked.**_  
_** " Right here." I turned around and saw Jasper and Rose walking towards everyone. Alice ran to Jasper and hugged him.**_  
_** "Hey." I heard a sweet voice say. I turned around and saw his messy brozen hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. I couldn't help but not smile.**_  
_** "H-h-hi" I blushed.**_  
_** " You look beautiful" I blussed even redder I felt my face get hot.**_  
_** "Thanks" I said looking up at him. Then I heard a click and saw a flash. "Mom!" I yelled.**_  
_** "Sorry!" My mom is too funny.**_  
_** " Okay group picture!" Esme yelled. We all gathered together, Emmetts arms were around Rosalies waist , Jaspers were around Alices , then there was me and Edward he was standing next to me.**_  
_**"Okay everyone smile!" Esme said well holding her camera ready to take a picture. After about ten minutes of taking pictures we were finally able to leave.**_  
_** "Who's driving with who?" I asked.**_  
_** " Rosalies with me ,Jasper and Alice" Emmett said and winked. I blushed.**_  
_** " And your with me" Edward said from behind me. I followed Edward to his car. He opened the door for me and once again I started his car and followed behind Emmett. I started playing with radio and I noticed Edward was laughing. So I started to goof off by singing.**_  
_** " I'm feeling so fly like a CHEESESTICK" Edward burst out laughing and so did I.**_  
_** " Bella look at Alice and Jasper..." I looked up at Emmetts car and you can see Alice and Jasper making out.**_  
_** "I think Jaspers hoping to get laid tonight" I burst out laughing and Edward grabs his phone and calls someone. I see Jasper answer his phone and I start laughing even harder.**_  
_** "Keep your freaking hands off my sister!" Edward yelled and hung up. I looked at Edward and saw him smile. I couldn't help but smile at that perfect smile.**_  
_** "Why are you so perfect" I thought to myself.**_  
_** "What?" I heard Edward say. I turned to him.**_  
_** "What?" I asked confused.**_  
_** " You just said 'why are you so perfect'" oh crap! I said it out loud! Everything was silent after that.**_  
_** After about ten minutes of awkward silence we finally got to the hotel where they were hosting the dance.**_


End file.
